In the past, binder arrangements consisted of a pair of covers each joined to a spine by a hinge with at least one set of binder rings, such as a three ring binder, attached to an inside surface of one of the covers. In previous binder arrangements, the hinge was a conventional hinge that is a separate component that attaches to the spine and one of the covers. Unfortunately, use of a separate hinge is not only more costly to produce, but it also increases assembly costs because it requires more assembly steps. More recently, living hinges formed by a break or weakness in a board of one-piece construction have been used to break the board up into a pair of covers and a spine. However, such a hinge only permits the cover to bend relative to the spine along a single line. Where the storage volume of the binder is at or greater than the storage capacity of the binder, closing the binder becomes more difficult. In fact, repeated closings of an overfilled binder can create a crease elsewhere in one or both binder covers. Over time, such a crease can develop into a crack that leads to premature failure of the binder cover, ultimately requiring replacement of the binder. Moreover, in previous binder arrangements the capacity of the binder is fixed by the lateral dimension of the spine. In such arrangements the spine width establishes a fixed distance between the binder covers which can not be varied to accommodate increased capacity.
Finally, binder arrangements that have a pair of opposed binders often are difficult to close because the rings of one of the binders often interferes against the rings of the other one of the binders. Repeated interference can cause binder rings to bend making it difficult to open and close them. Just as bad, interference between the rings can cause creasing of one or both covers if excessive force is applied, such as what can happen out of frustration, when closing the binder arrangement.
What is needed is an improved binder arrangement that addresses the problems associated with limited and fixed capacity due to the spine dimensions and hinge arrangement.